Harry and his Problems
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: sequel to Consequences of Stupid and Curious Harry. Various things happen, this chapter Harry confesses he likes Draco,but now what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Do not own it , only wish I did!

Nor do I own La Strada , which is a café in reality.

SLASH TWINCEST AND MOREEEE

Sequel to Consequences of Stupid and Curious Harry

'Mr. Potter.' Sneered Snape.

" OMG, NOOO." Thought Harry.

He was immediately reminded of his last thought about the man

**( Read Consequences of Stupid and Curious Harry,)**

' Snape..' He muttered darkly, staring at his shoes.

'Where are you going?'

Okay, this was getting too creepy for words.

He'd sounded **gentle**.

' Just…Upstairs.' He lied. He was doing that a lot lately.

'Really?' Oh GOOD GOD he was back to his normal despiteful self.

' Yeah.' Harry squeaked as Snape inched closer.

' I'm not buying it.' He said sharply.

'What? Who said anything about shopping?'

Really, Snape wasn't making Harry much more intelligent.

' You are going out, aren't you?' Said Snape with a **smile**.

' Meep.' And then… then..

**Snape laughed.**

He was laughing his ass off.

Seriously , I am NOT kidding.

' SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!!!' He shrieked as Snape clung onto him , shaking with laughter so badly he could not stand on his own feet.

Remus, Ron, Sirius, Hermione and Fred quickly stood by his side.

' What's the matter , Harry?' Asked a dishevelled looking Remus.

'He's **_touching _**me.' Harry said helplessly , trying to shrug Snape off.

' I can see that.' Sirius said with badly masked disgust.

' Get him off me!' Harry was near to hysterics now.

'Oh , right!' Said Remus, and he and the others pulled Snape off Harry, the former still laughing madly.

' Well, we must be going then!' Said Hermione, looking all dressed up.

'Yes, we must.' Harry said, rapidly following her out of the kitchen.

TAKEOFFONMYBROOMGONNAFLYCIRCLESAROUNDYOU

As they ( The twins, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron) arrived at the club called La Strada, they saw it was pretty crowded.

'We know the owner, I'm her cousin,' said Hermione.

Her aunt owned the club, and as she was married to a Wizard, the club was a Wizard one.

' Hermione Granger?' Asked the rough looking man that stood in front of the club, (How do you call those men??)

'Yes, that's me.' She shot him a charming smile and he stepped aside quickly.

'I've heard many promising things about you!' He called after her.

HARRYMUSTBEGAYFORHESTALKSMALFOY

'What the hell is Ron doing?' Said Harry, staring at his best friend, who was currently holding a tongue-battle.

' It looks pretty..' started Fred

'Obvious to me.' Finished George, who held Fred in a hug from behind.

'Why aren't you dancing with a girl?' Hermione said, being a bit bored herself.

' Well,…there aren't any girls I like.' Harry said off handed.

' Cho's over there.' Pointed Ginny.

' So…?' They all sighed and let it go.

Harry was in denial, they were sure of that!

Harry was having the strong feeling he was being watched.

He just didn't know who was doing it.

He looked around the room for any familiar faces, but only found Malfoy who was looking at him with mild interest.

Wait a sec…

After a moment he looked again, Malfoy was still eying him.

'Herm…Tell me I am wrong, please, but is Malfoy checking me out?' He whispered.

'WHAT?!' She yelled over the loud music.

Harry repeated himself and Hermione saw Malfoy was indeed doing just that.

' Yes , he is. I must say , Harry, that maybe it wasn't so smart of you to wear that combination. It looks hot.'

'Why wouldn't I wear it , than?' He said , confused.

' Because you are like, screaming, CHECK ME OUT!! With those jeans, so low on your hips, your blouse half open, well excuse me if I say so, but you look positively eatable.' Ginny added to the conversation.

' Oh…Well…I can't do anything about that now, can I? He'll just have to stop staring. I mean, it's not like I'm liking it, or provoking it.'

'Right, Harry. Keep on dreaming.' The girls said in unison.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

' Oh god…' Moaned Harry as he washed his face in the washing room

Malfoy seemed to follow him every where, and since he'd just puked, he wasn't in the mood for a stalker.

At all.

'What do you want, Malfoy.' He sneered.

'Wow, that was totally worth of a Slytherin.' Beamed Malfoy, his mouth slighty ajar.

' So what..' Harry replied coldly, drying himself with his blouse.

'I was just,…, coming to see how you were doing. You don't look too good.'

Did Malfoy sound worried?

"OMG!! ARE ALL SLYTHERINS TURNING INTO PUSSIES?!" thought Harry, shocking himself.

' Well I am not fine, and you _stalking _me is not working.'

' You should get outside for a while, okay?' Harry sighed. Maybe Malfoy was right.

He took a peppermint from his pocket, to let the horrible taste go away.

Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy followed him outside.

' Are you so keen on following me?' Growled Harry.

' I'm just taking care of you. Don't be such an ass.' Said Malfoy, steadying a slightly stumbling Harry.

' Yeah, right.' Harry snorted, as if that was all Malfoy had in mind.

' Okay, and maybe I just want to bed you, but that has got nothing to do with this.'

Needless to say, Harry's mouth dropped to the ground

' Stop gawking at me, Potter.' Said Malfoy annoyed.

'As if that's not what you've been doing all evening!' Harry shot back smoothly.

'Shut up.'

' No.'

' Potter. I'm warning you.'

' For what, are you gonna- mmmhpff!!!.'

A mouth crushing onto his own had stopped him from talking.

It was an effective way to shut him up, Harry had to give Malfoy that.

**A/N**

**Okay, what's next for our Harry in denial, now that he's been kissed by a boy, Malfoy of all people!**

**Reviews and tips are warmly welcomed, and will be sure to be able to snuggle into a warm blanket in front of a nice fire. **

**( I'm cold…)**


	2. Harry Confesses

Harry sighed, for the zillionth time that day.

'Would you just stop that?' Said a slightly irritated Sirius.

He was currently lounging on the sofa, Remus propped up next to him with a book on his lap. They were being so couple-ey ,it was more than sickening**.(that's what Harry thinks...)**

'Go find a room…' Muttered Harry under his breath.

'What's got your wand in a knot?' Remus asked, in a worried tone. Oh yeah, werewolf hearing, he forgot about that..

'Just…Nothing…Last night..Ah, just forget it.' Remus shot him a sharp look. 'Harry…' 'Fine! I got snogged alright! Snogged by none other than the Great Draco Fucking Malfoy!'he blurted.

'Language…' said Remus while Sirius said '…What?'

'You heard me.' Harry said sourly. 'He did not snog you…Tell me he didn't!' Sirius begged. 'He did.'

'NOOOO!Why???' Sirius spent the next few minutes whining "why" until Remus hit him over the head. 'Why do people snog,Sirius?Because they like each other.' He explained slowly, so the unintelligent could understand.

'I don't like him!' Harry protested.

'Did you hit him after he kissed you?' '…'

'Well?Did you use any kind of violence, at all?' 'Not quite…'

'Then what díd you do?' 'I didn't do anything.' Harry confessed.

'Why not?' Sirius exclaimed. 'Well…It wasn't that…bad. I mean, not that I enjoyed it or anything, but it was kind of, maybe, a bit nice-ish.' Stuttered Harry. 'SO you DO like him!' Sirius said evilly. 'Weren't you supposed to hate Malfoy?' Harry wondered. 'Well…Malfoy is a boy. A very nice-looking boy. I mean, if I didn't have Remmie over here, mraaawh'

'But you have me.'Remus commented dryly.

'Yes I do, don't I ,Pooky.' He snuggled closer to Remus until there was barely an inch of space between them.

'Oh MY GOD, I'm still here you know!.' Harry said, hiding behind his hands.

'Ooh, sorry about that.' Remus apologized. 'Not really,' grunted Sirius 'You interrupted.'

Harry was thinking about how fast Sirius moods could shift, Remus was wondering about Harry and Draco, would they be a happy couple, just like him and Sirius?

And Sirius? Well, he wondered whether they still had whippet cream.

**Later that Evening…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

'So, Harry, what are you going to do about it?' Ginny asked, positioning herself on his bed.

'About what?' He said, looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

'About Draco Malfoy, of course!' she exaggerated.

'Like it's ever going to work…If he even likes me.'

'Don't be so pessimistic…He kissed you. My archenemy doesn't kiss me.'

'But still…He's Malfoy! His father is a Death Eater'

'So?' Harry ogled at her.'So?! SO, I'm the freaking Boy Who Lived, his father Serves Voldemort, who happens to want me DEAD!!!'

'Well, Draco doesn't! And, knowing Draco, he'll figure something out. I mean, he wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing.'

'And how's getting sorted into Slytherin a good thing?'

'He's sneaky and sly, and extremely intelligent. I heard only Hermione has higher grades.' She said, looking quite smugly.

At this, the door giggled mischievously.

Wait, the door…?

Ginny opened the "giggling door" and the twins stumbled in.

Landing on top of Fred, George giggled, this time girly,'Oh Fred, never knew you wanted to be bottom.'

Ginny and Harry both shuddered.

'Now, what is this-'

'About one Draconis Malfoy?'

'Nothing!' Harry said quickly. 'Shut up Harry. Draco kissed him last night. And now Harry's freaking out.'

'Why?' Asked Fred. 'He's come to the conclusion that he likes his former arch enemy.' Ginny smirked.

'Really? You are a lucky-' Started George.

'Bastard…Draco is one fine Slytherin boy.'

'With a very nice ass, might I add.' The two ended in unison.

Harry blushed a little.

'So , do you have a plan?'

A/N

That was it again folks!

Reviews are welcome!!


	3. Message

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
